


Sunset

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker begins drawing again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

                Motion out of the corner of his optic caught his attention, and Sideswipe tilted his head to follow the path of a seagull as it flew over the cove. It disappeared beyond the line of trees, and he stared after it longingly.

                He and Sunstreaker had discovered this secluded beach just a few weeks ago. Shortly after, Sunstreaker had mentioned in a quiet, hesitant voice that he thought it would be a good location to sketch as the sun set.

                Sunstreaker hadn’t drawn in ages, and Sideswipe had been elated that his twin appeared ready to start again. He would rather pull off his own arm than deny his brother this, and he had even gone so far as to promise he would be quiet for as long as Sunstreaker needed.

                The only problem was that Sideswipe wasn’t built for ‘still’. Oh, he could manage it if the situation called for it, like an ambush on the Decepticreeps. He could even appreciate the beauty of the tiny cove with the sun making the water sparkle like jewels and the sand a plush whiteness.

                For the first five minutes. After that, he was nearly jittering with boredom.

                So he mentally inventoried his prank supplies, polished his swords, and cleaned his blasters. When he offered to do the same for Sunstreaker, his brother had emerged enough from ‘artist haze’ to snarl at him to sit quietly or he would confess to Prowl every prank Sideswipe had committed over the last year.

               As Sideswipe hadn’t wanted to spend the next decade in the brig, he had promptly sat on the rocks next to his brother and forced himself motionless.

               That had been twenty minutes ago. Twenty minutes of staring at the sand, then the clouds, then the trees, and then back to the sand. It was _torture_. He loved his brother and wanted to indulge Sunstreaker in everything his spark desired, but couldn’t he draw _faster_?!

               Sideswipe mopily gazed at the water’s surface, now set ablaze with the dying light, and shifted to find a more comfortable position. Then he winced as his lower back rubbed against the rock he was leaning on with an audio-piercing squeal.

               Sideswipe ventured a hesitant glance at his twin, seeing Sunstreaker looking at him with narrowed optics. Sideswipe shrugged sheepishly. But now that he had his brother’s attention…

               “Sorry. So… you about ready to head in?” he asked hopefully.

                Sunstreaker glanced down at the sketch pad in his hands. “It’s missing something.”

                Sideswipe sidled closer, peering over Sunstreaker’s arm. He blinked several times at the ‘sketch’, amazed and humbled as always by his brother’s talent.  With just a pad and pencil, Sunstreaker had created an exact replica of the scene in front of them, the beach on the paper even more inviting than the one they were standing on.

                “It’s really good,” Sideswipe commented simply.

                 Sunstreaker had never needed long, elaborate speeches from his twin, merely acceptance. And Sideswipe had never once denied him that, even if he didn’t know a single thing about critiquing art. “I think you got it all, bro.”  

                Frowning and shaking his head, Sunstreaker dropped his pad to his side, scanning the horizon. “No. I need a focus.”

                Sideswipe hummed in non-commitment.

                “I think you need a distraction. Clear your head,” he suggested, lightly bumping against Sunstreaker’s upper arm and dancing his fingers across a gold-plated thigh. He smirked up at his brother, knowing the inevitable response, but unable to resist.

                Yet Sunstreaker didn’t push him away. He just leaned back a little, optics thoughtfully studying his twin’s faceplates. Sideswipe finally raised an orbital ridge in silent question.

                “What? Something on my face?” he asked, raising a hand to rub his cheek. “I wouldn’t be surprised; this sand gets everywhere.”

                Before his hand could make contact, Sunstreaker reached out and caught it, stilling the motion. “I think that’s it.”

                “What is?” Sideswipe asked, curious as Sunstreaker pushed off from his makeshift seat and faced his twin, Sideswipe’s hand still gripped in his.

                Sunstreaker didn’t reply. Instead, he bent his head and took one of the captured fingers into his mouth. Sideswipe jolted with surprise, lust almost instantly curling through his lines. 

                “Wow. Didn’t think you would actually take me up on that,” Sideswipe murmured as Sunstreaker applied suction, lipplates tightening around the digit. His stare was intense, optics darkening as they looked up at him through lowered optic shutters.

                _Primus._ When Sunstreaker looked at him like that, Sideswipe knew he was in for a ride. A very pleasurable, strut-shaking, screaming overload type of ride.

                Sideswipe stood as well, eagerly reaching for his brother, but Sunstreaker ducked away with a warning rumble. He slid his mouth off the finger, nipping at the tip before letting Sideswipe’s hand drop. Sideswipe bemusedly glanced at it, the lubricant-slicked plating tingling as a light breeze came in off the water.

                Sunstreaker straightened to his full height, the setting sun’s rays highlighting the breadth of his wide shoulders. He smirked, just a quick upcurl of one side of his mouth, before he dropped to his knees in the soft sand beneath their feet.

                Sideswipe’s optics went wide in response, a thrill running through him. He himself had looked up at Sunstreaker from his knees more times than he could count, but it was rare for Sunstreaker to do so.

                He reached up and grasped Sideswipe’s hips, his thumbs stroking the pelvic seams. Sideswipe shivered at the light touch and outright moaned when Sunstreaker slid one of his hands between Sideswipe’s thighs, cupping the warmed interface panel.

                “Open,” Sunstreaker instructed.

                The command to unlock his equipment was at the ready when Sideswipe paused. He looked up, surveying the deserted beach around them.

                “What’s going on, Sunshine? You gonna propose next? ” he drawled. He felt a little like he was in one of those romance movies that none of the soldiers would admit to turning to on the base TV.

                “It’s a limited time offer. So if you rather I wait to throw you down in front of the humans’ mess hall…” Sunstreaker trailed off as a soft click sounded between the crashing of one wave and the next.

                “…That’s what I thought.”

                “Hey, I’m easy. Whenever or where ever you want me,” Sideswipe replied. They both knew it was true; Sideswipe had a weakness when it came to Sunstreaker. Of course, Sunstreaker wasn’t exactly immune to Sideswipe’s charms either.

                His grin faded, and his optic shutters drooped as Sunstreaker wrapped his hand around Sideswipe’s spike and began stroking it to full pressurization.

                Sunstreaker snorted. “I think the humans call it ‘instant gratification’; you just don’t want to wait that long.”

                “Mmm. You know, I’m not complaining, but you’re really getting down to business, aren’t you?” Sideswipe commented, his chin nearly touching his chestplate as he avidly watched Sunstreaker’s hand twist and pull.

                They didn’t exactly incorporate hours of foreplay into their interfacing, but there was usually a _little_ bit more kissing and fondling before their arrays opened. This was different, but exciting nonetheless.   

                Sunstreaker’s hand paused. “That sounds like an objection to me.”

                “No! Absolutely not!” Sideswipe exclaimed hurriedly, gently bumping his hips forward. “And can I get in on this, or what?”

                Sideswipe reached out and firmly stroked the edge of Sunstreaker’s left helm vent, but Sunstreaker merely twisted his head out of reach.

                “All right, guess not. I’m… ah! I’m just gonna shut up now,” Sideswipe murmured as Sunstreaker thrust two fingers into Sideswipe’s valve without warning. His hips jerked at the sudden stab of pleasure, and he eagerly tilted his pelvis forward, wordlessly seeking more.  

                Sunstreaker didn’t disappoint. With another flash of a smirk, Sunstreaker leaned forward and forcefully sucked the tip of Sideswipe’s spike into his mouth.

                “Primus!” Sideswipe gasped, leaning back even farther against the rock behind him. His feet shuffled, legs spreading as he stabilized himself better under Sunstreaker’s onslaught.

                And an onslaught it was. Sunstreaker worked Sideswipe’s spike over thoroughly, alternately sucking and licking the tip before swallowing as much of the length as he could and then repeating the process. His fingers played with Sideswipe’s valve entrance, stroking over the rim nodes in light, teasing touches.

                Sideswipe trembled beneath Sunstreaker’s hands and mouth, curses and endearments falling from his lipplates in a near constant litany. He fought to keep his optics open, engine revving at the sight of Sunstreaker’s lips stretched wide around the spike in his mouth.

                “Ohhh… oh, frag, Sunny, that’s so good. Love your… uhh… your mouth. Primus, you look so good like this,” Sideswipe whispered in awe, staring down the line of his body at Sunstreaker.

                His brother stared back, unblinking. Sunstreaker was directly in the path of the setting sun so while his shoulders were ablaze from the light, his faceplates were shadowed, making the glow of his lust-filled optics that much brighter.

                On the next offstroke, Sunstreaker sucked hard at the tip of Sideswipe’s spike, glossa lashing the underside of the ridged head. Sideswipe’s hips, twitching with restrained motion for the past minute or so, abruptly thrust forward.

                Yanking his hand from Sideswipe’s valve, Sunstreaker grabbed Sideswipe’s hip and shoved him backwards, holding him in place against the stone. He growled warningly, which only served to make Sideswipe moan louder at the delicious vibrations that seemed to flow straight up his spike and into his very struts.  

                “C’mon, Sunny, _more_ ,” Sideswipe urged. He grabbed Sunstreaker’s helm vent again, thumb stroking the edge of one of the fins. Sunstreaker let him this time, both hands gripping Sideswipe’s waist with punishing strength. Amidst the revving of their engines and Sideswipe’s low moans, he heard the tell-tale creak of his armor denting.

                _Watch it,_ Sunstreaker snarled over their bond.

                “Sorry! Sorry, I can’t help it,” Sideswipe gasped, vocalizer fuzzy with static. “You’re so good at this.”

                Sunstreaker had often complained that Sideswipe got a little too enthusiastic when Sunstreaker performed oral interfacing. But how could Sideswipe _not_ get excited?  Sunstreaker’s mouth was so hot and wet and just shy of forbidden.  It was all Sideswipe could do to not grab the back of his brother’s helm and bury himself fully.

                He’d tried that once. He had had to suffer the dents of Sunstreaker’s reprisal for days afterwards.

                Mollified somewhat, Sunstreaker pulled off a little, roughly dragging his denta along the top and bottom of Sideswipe’s spike until just the tip was in his mouth. He sucked, glossa working at the slit to lap up drops of rapidly forming pre-transfluid.

                Sideswipe shuddered, his other hand clenching and releasing on the rock behind him.

                “Frag. I’m… I’m close,” Sideswipe whispered in warning.

                Humming in assent, Sunstreaker began stroking the base of Sideswipe’s spike while his glossa and lipplates continued to assault the tip. He returned his opposite hand to Sideswipe’s valve, rubbing the spasming rim before plunging three fingers knuckle-deep inside.

                Sideswipe let out a strangled shout, knees almost buckling before he caught himself on the rock behind him.

                “Ahh! Sunny, yeah, yeah that’s it, just like that!” he babbled, optics closing of their own volition as pleasure tightened in a band around his hips.

                _Overload for me, Sides. Now,_ Sunstreaker instructed.

                Sideswipe jolted, hard-wired to obey that dark, sinful tone. His head fell back as his hips snapped forward, spike pulsing transfluid deep into the back of Sunstreaker’s intake. He’d pay for that, he was sure, but he was helpless against his body’s demands.

                A pleasurable eternity later, Sunstreaker pulled away with a final lick to Sideswipe’s spike. Sideswipe shuddered when Sunstreaker’s fingers slipped from his valve, feeling empty without them.

                His head lolled forward, neck cables protesting the awkward position, mouth already opening to start his apology when he stilled, mesmerized by the sight at his feet.

                Sunstreaker was licking his fingers clean with little, almost dainty, licks of his glossa. A streak of transfluid was splashed against the arch of his cheek, the pearlescent fluid nearly glowing in the shadows created by Sunstreaker’s frame.

                Sideswipe made a choked sound, and Sunstreaker looked up mid-lick, seeming almost surprised to see Sideswipe looking back. Then the surprise faded into smugness, and Sunstreaker slid a finger still glistening with valve lubricant into his mouth, neck cables slowly tightening and releasing as he sucked.

                “Come here,” Sideswipe rasped, unable to take any more of the tantalizing sight. He leaned forward, wobbling dangerously, and tugged on Sunstreaker’s shoulders. Sunstreaker gracefully stood, allowing Sideswipe to draw him close and engage his lips in a fierce kiss.

                Sideswipe tasted himself within Sunstreaker’s mouth, and he purred as he hiked a leg around Sunstreaker’s waist. Sunstreaker pressed forward, lubricant-slicked fingers creating little sparks of sensation as they kneaded Sideswipe’s lower back.  

                “’You about ready to head in’?” Sunstreaker rumbled, leaning back enough to duck his head and nip the underside of Sideswipe’s jaw.

                Sideswipe clutched Sunstreaker closer, shivering as Sunstreaker nibbled at exposed neck cables. “I’m about ready for you to frag me through this rock,” he retorted, having no doubt that Sunstreaker was smirking against Sideswipe’s throat.

                A burning hot panel pressed against Sideswipe’s spike and ground down, forcing a whimper from the back of Sideswipe’s intake.

                “’Just enough to clear my head’?” Sunstreaker asked, raising his head. And yup, there was the smirk.

                “Next time you can sedate me enough that I’m drooling in a corner,” Sideswipe snapped. “Now give me your spike before I… ooh!”

                Sunstreaker’s smirk vanished, replaced by an expression of hunger as his interface cover slid aside, hips thrusting forward to bury his spike within Sideswipe’s depths.

                “Why would I sedate you?” Sunstreaker growled, the vibrations traveling from his chestplates to Sideswipe’s and making his spark spin in an excited whirl. “I like it when you squirm.”

                And then he proceeded to make Sideswipe do just that. Until the sun faded from the sky and the moon bleached their colors as white as the sand beneath their entwined frames.

 

\--

                 A week later, Sideswipe trudged back to their quarters, wiping away the last few drops of water from his frame. Outer patrol had been dusty, and there was no way Sunstreaker would allow him into the berth covered in dirt and grime.

                 Sideswipe quietly opened the door and slid inside, feeling through the bond that his brother was in recharge. That was surprising, considering how early it was. He wondered if…

                 He came to an abrupt halt, optics zeroing in on the painting drying on its easel. Sideswipe had purchased the paints, canvases, and assorted other supplies the day after their excursion to the beach, and it looked as if Sunstreaker had put them to good use.

                 Creeping forward, Sideswipe inspected the painting, feeling a smile curve his lips and charge tingle through his circuits.

                 The piece was of their little isolated cove, waves sparkling and sky fading from blue to a pale carmine. The colors were vibrant, splashes of clear blue ocean, creamy white sand, and lush green treetops.

                 But all of that paled in comparison to the figure in the center of the piece: himself, propped against a rocky outcropping with his head flung back and optics closed in an expression of bliss. The Sideswipe in the painting had his back arched, pushing himself into the hand that was blocked by an artfully raised thigh.

                 Sideswipe had never known his colors could shine like that, his red plating burnished to a dark copper, the dim lighting softening the sharper angles of his armor. He knew he was a good looking mech, but here, under Sunstreaker’s hand, he was transformed into something infinitely beautiful.

                 Sunstreaker had painted him before on multiple occasions, even in a similar pose, but the end result had never made his fuel pump stutter like it did now.

                 “Told you it was a good location,” came a murmur into Sideswipe’s audial, making him startle slightly. Golden arms wound their way around Sideswipe’s waist, and he relaxed back against his twin’s chestplate, soaking in the contentment leaking from his brother’s side of the bond.

                 “Do I really look like that?” Sideswipe asked, optics still fixed on the painting. Now he realized why Sunstreaker had moved as fast as he had; if they had engaged in more foreplay on the beach, Sunstreaker would have lost the changing light, the play of colors across his armor.

                 “You know my art doesn’t lie,” Sunstreaker murmured, brushing his lips against the point of Sideswipe’s jaw. He knew that was true; Sunstreaker’s art could be very abstract, but it was always an honest interpretation of what he saw.

                 “Mmmm. You gonna hang this anywhere?” Sideswipe asked, arching into the light touch. His spark spun happily beneath his chest plates, unspeakably warmed by this non-verbal declaration of Sunstreaker’s love and affection.

                 Sunstreaker chuckled, a low dark sound. “You would like it if I hung it in the common room, wouldn’t you? So that everyone could see what they can’t have? Even the humans?”

                 Sideswipe smirked, squirming within Sunstreaker’s embrace until he met his brother’s optics. “Thinkin’ that’s more your idea than mine, bro.”

                 When Sunstreaker didn’t negate the statement, Sideswipe’s smile got wider. “I think you should do a series, Sunny. All the different ways you can have me and no one else can.”

                 Sunstreaker’s optics went a shade brighter, and Sideswipe bit back the triumphant cackle. His brother took a step forward, herding him towards the berth, hands roaming across Sideswipe’s plating.

                 “Not a bad idea, glitch-brain. How about we start now?”

 

~End


End file.
